Upheavals
by Raang
Summary: Original Story By Raang (in French) Translation By Private Fire. What if the Gaang knew the truth about their existence as cartoon heroes and their adventures were recorded by a boy who appeared under weird circumstances? Turmoil, drama, action and romance set in the appointment! Aang, the Gaang, and OC. EDIT: Translation Complete, thank you all for read my story, to be next.
1. ChPrologue and Emerald part 1 (1)

Prologue

We are all different and we all have all lived through extraordinary adventures, but the one I am about to tell you is a great, unimaginable story, magical, and unique.

A story that every child would have dreamed of living ...

In short, I Rayan alias Raang come here to tell you my tale ... in a world I thought inaccessible.

Let me begin.

It all started on an ordinary day when I found my life change instantly...

Emerald (Part 1)

BIBIBIP BIBIP..BIBIBIP ...

The alarm rings. In my head everything is upside down. I open my eyes, completely exhausted.

I get up yawning and turn on my bedside lamp before heading to the shower.

Let me introduce myself: my name is Rayan, I'm 13, I live in Pays Basque, Saint Jean de Luz.

I arrived a year ago this day, having moved from the tormented Parisian suburbs.

One day I was hanging in my favorite little corner at my college, a wooden walkway overlooking the courtyard, the street and the entrance of the CDI.

That day, the weather was about to turn, so I took advantage of the last rays of the sun enjoying how it caressed my face.

I felt a strange sort of presence that followed me all day until noon.

I had things to do in that afternoon. I wrote articles for the college newspaper, then arrived at the place where they held the day's activity (a beach for paddle). As I wrote a few lines, I saw a kind of shiny green stone embedded in the sand. I dug it out to find that it was so green and bright, like the emerald eyes of a beautiful person.

I would have stay hours admiring it but for a group of joggers who jostled me and broke the emerald.

There, a green smoke rose from the floor and rushed towards me enveloping me. I could not react.

My eyes closed and when I reopen them I found myself in a dark room. Suddenly light flooded the room when a door opened.

Such was my astonishment when I came face to face with ...


	2. Emerald part 2 (2)

The Emerald (Part 2)

"A...AA...Aang?! Avatar Aang?"

.

To understand how this happened, we must first begin the story from our heroes' point of view.

.

(POV Aang)

The first rays of the sun entered my room through the open window, illuminating everything in soft colors. It was nice. I slowly opened my eyes, expecting to wake up to breakfast, except that . . .

"Aang! Get up lazy bones!"

"Aaaah!"

. . . Sokka had decided that my morning should start differently. He had hit me with a bucket of water to the face!

"Sokka! I told not wake me up like that! I'm soaked!" I caught my breath and regained my composure. Stifling a yawn, I asked, "What are you doing here Sokka?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that my sister wants to see you. You know, just the routine."

I got on my feet and ran to the bathroom. I washed quickly. I only grabbed an apple to eat and then sped away to... Where was I going? I returned to my room and Sokka told me where to go.

I flew like a flash, taking shortcuts, running over rooftops, riding air scooters, and even carts to reach the Fire Nation royal palace.

Strangely, I could not find Katara there. Yet it was the right place. I was a little early, because Sokka told me... I slapped my face, "Of course!"

I used my airbending to get to the roof. Bingo, Katara was there. I was behind her. She was there waiting for me, but as I made no noise she did not know that I had arrived.

I whispered in her ear, "Hi Katara, I'm here."

She jumped, laughing. We both dissolved into a fit of laughter. After a while, we calmed down.

"What did you want? Why did call?"

"I just wanted to spend my day with you."

"Really?"

"For once, we aren't needed to maintain the peace. There is no Avatar business to attend to."

She was right. For a long time we had lots of problems to solve. It had been two years. I had thought one day, but I never imagined that Katara and I could have a day to ourselves because either we had no time or I did not have the courage to make time.

I took Katara into my arms and kissed her. She responded eagerly. The moment could have lasted forever. It could have, except we needed to come up for air.

We were gone the whole day, without telling anyone so we would not to be disturbed.

When the beautiful day was over, I felt uncomfortable, as if we were being watched.

Upon our return, Sokka jumped us, yelling that he was worried sick.

"All joking aside," cried an old man. "I have bad news. The sacred emerald has been stolen!"

Zuko seemed distraught because there was green smoke rising out from under our feet and moving toward the palace! We ran all to the palace to see if there was any damage.

"Hey! I found a trapdoor," shouted Toph, thanks to her earthbending.

In fact, the trap door led to a basement. To the location of the emerald the old man spoke of.

We opened the heavy door and found a guy who seemed a bit big and about thirteen to fourteen years old.

He shouted, in a voice mixed with amazement and astonishment, "A...AA...Aang?! Avatar Aang?"


	3. The Encounter (3)

The Encounter

I was stunned. I could not believe what I saw. It was unthinkable, unbelievable! Avatar the Last Airbender is one of my favorite animated shows of all time! I know the cartoon and the comics!

Even more inexplicable is that I am here. This can't be real!

"Uh, yes it's me."

Sokka quickly spoke up. "Yes, that is the Avatar. You got a problem with that?"

His abrupt tone surprised me. Maybe he thought it was his duty to protect Aang.

"I warn you, identify yourself now and tell us what you are doing here! Otherwise you will have to face the great, magnificent..."

"... Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. You are a brave warrior, son of the great Hakoda, and a sword master who trained under the famous Piandao. I am wrong?"

"Uh, no." Sokka was temporarily speechless, yet desperate to win this little ''game'', he exclaimed loudly, "But, do you know my sister, the one and only ..."

"... Katara, one of the greatest waterbending masters of all time, and unfortunately a bloodbender too. She's the Avatar's waterbending teacher, and his girlfriend."

Katara approached me despite shouts from Sokka to stay away from me. Before Aang punched him in the face for not letting her talk to me, she asked calmly, "Can you please tell us how you got here?"

Katara had the kind of voice that reassured you right away, like a goddess who comes to comfort you.

"Okay. I'm Rayan and I'm thirteen ..."

I told them my story and about how I discovered the emerald.

Aang and Katara listened to me with conviction as if they believed me. Zuko and Toph remained expressionless, they seemed to doubt me.

Sokka looked at me and said, "Nice story, but I'm not buying this nonsense."

His attitude reminded me of the beginning of the show, when he first met Aang.

Suddenly, I smelled something. Sniff ... Sniff ... Sniff ...

"Is there a problem, Rayan?" asked the Avatar.

I quickly ran upstairs. "Oh fuck, Zuko! The palace is burning!"

Everyone had followed. The palace was indeed burning. Everyone was wide-eyed and panicked.

The Avatar and the Fire Lord took the lead in putting out the fire. That's when I saw the demon in the flames. Someone all know well – the scary tyrant of a girl, the one with the overblown ego.

"AZULA!" exclaimed Team Avatar as she took Aang prisoner.

"Aang! No!" cried his girlfriend, filled with rage and sadness.

Without hesitation, I ran into the burning building possessed by the Devil.


	4. The Burning Building (4)

**The Burning Building**

 **(POV Zuko)**

 ** _Leaving the fire_**

 _My blood ran cold when I heard Rayan shout. Seeing the palace in flames shocked me. I ground teeth. What bastard could have done this?! With no time to think, Aang and I ran ahead and entered the palace._

 _"Aang! Go find who did this. I have to save my family!"_

 _"Okay, hurry up!"_

 _We parted. I searched the main rooms, bedrooms and closets. No one. Time was running out. I wanted to let out my rage. Then I heard shouting from outside._

 _"Azula!"_

 _"Aang. No!"_

 _No, it couldn't be. I hope Aang can handle it!_

 ** _(POV Aang)_**

 ** _Separation_**

 _While Zuko ran toward the main room, I ran in the other direction to find the culprit. I used my waterbending as I went to douse the fire throwing it here and there, but the fire was too intense and hard to extinguish._

 _I heard something suspicious. It came from a nearby room. I made the mistake of entering it. I had barely made it inside when the door suddenly closed. A blue flame was hurled at me at full speed. I managed to avoid it and the jet of flame smashed against the wall. I looked up and saw the only person I know that can produce blue fire._

 _"Azula!" I cried along with the others who had remained outside._

 _"So? Missed me since last time?"_

 _She shot a powerful bolt of lightning at me which hit me squarely on my chest. I was sent into the wall at high speed and fell to the ground. I was bleeding all over. I could only hear Katara's voice, screaming: "Aang. No!"_

 _I ached. I opened my eyes and saw the captives: citizens, children, guards ... and Zuko's family!? They were hanging by the ceiling, and the beam was about to fall. Enraged, I wanted to get up, but the pain overtook me._

 _"Azula, release them!"_

 _She let out a demonic laugh._

 _"Do you think, dear Avatar that I'll release all these people, even my poor mother, just because you want me to?"_

 _I grit my teeth._

 _"Although, I do not have the heart to kill someone . . ."_

 _"Because you have a heart now?"_

 _Enraged, she rushed toward me and put her foot on my chest, breaking some ribs. I screamed in pain. She had come at me with powerful force and had weakened me greatly._

 _"As I was saying," she continued, "I do not have the heart to kill the innocent. I'll let them go, if you tell me where it is."_

 _I struggled to say, "What are you talking about?"_

 _"You know well, Avatar!" she screamed. "If you do not tell me where that damn rock . . ."_

 _I rose slowly, a little strength returning to me, but it was difficult._

 _"I think that after I've killed you, although I do not have the slightest desire, I will take care of my dear brother . . ."_

 _"Don't do it."_

 _"The foolish blind warrior . . ."_

 _A rage came over me, "Do not . . ."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _Anger began to flood me. She knew it. I had the impression that my wounds were gone, whereas in reality I was only limping towards Azula._

 _"I'll torture the vulgar water peasants to death."_

 _That did it. I exploded! She hit upon my most vulnerable spot._

 _Hatred fueled my attack on Azula. I hurled all the elements at her, but I wasn't fast enough and she dodged them all. After five minutes of fighting, I fell to the ground, completely exhausted._

 _The children begged me to get up. They begged, "Don't leave us, Aang!"_

 _Unfortunately, Azula defeated me. She struck me with lightning and was done with me. I closed my eyes, thinking back to the good times I spent with friends. I saw their faces: Zuko, Toph, Sokka and my dear Katara._

 _"Too bad you lost. Farewell, Avatar."_

 _"Not in your dreams, Devil!"_

 _I turned my head. Help had come from an unexpected source. The boy we questioned was here!_

 _"Ra...Ray...Rayan?"_

 ** _(POV Rayan)_**

 ** _Getting inside the palace_**

 _Everything was charred, destroyed, ruined. It was shocking from the outside, but inside was scarier. A fire had never seemed so intense. I began searching for the two characters, or at least for Zuko._

 _During my search in the main room I found a floor hatch. I opened the door and took the stairs down. Once down there, I found a room completely empty except for a dark shape. The light from a small window penetrated the darkness and landed in the center of the room revealing that the black shape was actually ... an old man? I hurried to release him. He thanked me for having freed him._

 _"Who tied you up?"_

 _"The Princess Azula."_

 _Now, I understood that who had started the fire, but why._

 _"Why would she do that?"_

 _"She wanted information, I am guru"_

 _"What kind of information, and why you?"_

 _"The gurus have great powers, little one. I am one of the most powerful. I know all without having to get out of here. I know all of the past and the present, but the future . . ."_

 _"You leave it to fortune tellers."_

 _"Exactly."_

 _I began to understand, but had more questions._

 _"What about Azula?"_

 _"The Emerald of Power, an object feeding the darkness moment in history . . ."_

 _The damn stone . . ._

 _"It can bestow the greatest power in the world to the person who had touched it before it broke."_

 _I swallowed hard. That meant . . ._

 _"You are the person Azula seeks. You have the power to change the course of history as the emerald recognizes you as the master of time."_

 _"The master of the time? But I don't belong in this world."_

 _"Exactly."_

 _"That can't be right, but how do I use the power?"_

 _"You can do anything."_

 _I thought for a second. Because I'm in a cartoon . . . well sure!_

 _I grabbed my pen and said: "I will use this, it's easier"_

 _"As you like."_

 _I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and concentrated on my pen. After a few seconds, it took on an emerald green glow and then flew away. When it fell back into my hand, I realized that my life will be different than before._

 _"I'm ready."_

 _A hatch opened, overlooking a slide that would take me from the guru to where I wanted to go._

 _"Rayan, do not forget to reach out to me in a dream if you need advice or any explanations."_

 _"I will not forget, goodbye ..."_

 _I walked to the door, waved goodbye to the guru and cried, "The room where I can find Aang," and jumped into the hole._

 _After a hellish descent, I arrived just at the part where Azula going to kill Aang!_

 _I heard her shout: "Goodbye, Avatar."_

 _Anger gripped me, I screamed aloud, "Not in your dreams, Devil!"_

 _I jumped down, facing the person who wanted to capture me._

 _"Let him go. It's me you want. You can have me."_


	5. The Fall (5)

The Fall

(POV Rayan)

She abandoned Aang and inspected me from all angles. She thought I was just a kid who wanted to play hardball. Stepping back, she exclaimed with her particular kind of ease, "I do not believe you to be worthy of the green stone."

"The Pebble, as you say, will destroy you if you do not release your prisoners now."

I knew she wouldn't take me seriously unless I talked tough. That girl only listens to people who talk like her.

"OK."

She released everyone. I thought that everything was settled except she had decided otherwise.

"Though, the others had not done anything to me, but our dear Avatar Aang attacked me."

She sent a fiery whirlwind like cage bars made of fire at Aang.

I turned toward her, enraged.

"Prepare to be defeated, kid."

We prepared our "weapons" for this fight: blue flames sprang into the hands of the devil while I pulled out my pen and held it out at arm's length.

"Provided that it works," I whispered.

She burst out laughing at the sight of the strange object!

"What a ridiculous weapon. Do you think you can defeat me with that?!"

There was a flash as she shot a jet of fire at me. It came at full speed and sent me flying.

'How?! She?'

The fall should have been fatal. Others dropped what they were doing to try to catch me after I fell. I desperately searched my pockets for something to write on ... BINGO!

The sheets of paper I normally carry around for writing articles proved useful. I wrote a sentence: "I stop three centimeters from the ground."

A green smoke came out from the paper and barreled at the ground. I closed my eyes as the ground got closer. Then I felt into someone's arms.

(POV Katara)

Rayan's Entry into the Palace

Rayan had ran ahead and entered the palace after I screamed. I was going to follow, to find Aang. I could not leave it like that! But, Sokka stopped me by putting his arm in front of me.

"Sokka let me go, coward!"

"No, leave it to him. I'm sure he will get through."

"Are you kidding me?"

Before we could act soldiers of the Fire Nation encircled us, New Ozai supporters, no doubt.

I asked Sokka if he had a plan to get us out of this mess.

"I'll come up with one! I'll find him."

"You better, idiot."

We were running out of options, when Sokka exclaimed: "I know how to get out of there!"

He explained his plan to us. Toph would crush the soldiers' armor with her metalbending and I would finish them off with my waterbending. We put the plan into action quickly. Only a few firebenders remained. Unfortunately, reinforcements had arrived. They were well prepared and without metal weapons. They were firebending masters, a cut above the rest. Our chances of winning were practically nonexistent.

Aang was in the same condition as we, in bad shape.

"Aang, no!" I screamed when he was thrown against the wall. It was real torture.

Then, all the soldiers stopped. They did not attack. We heard a loud noise.

"Rayan!"

He had fallen from the roof, pushed by Azula. We ran to where he would land and tried to catch him. Someone pushed us aside and grabbed Rayan ten centimeters off the ground!

In the end, he was there.

(POV Rayan)

Landing

"... Zuko!"

I thanked him and he set me on the floor.

"Azula is much stronger than she looks," exclaimed her brother.

"And far crueler."

Azula used the same fire whirlwind which she had imprisoned Aang with as an elevator to assist in her descent from the palace.

"Enough laughing now."

She commanded the enemy to attack and to imprison everyone except me.

"My boy, join me and I will free you. Unless you believe you can defeat me."

I took out my pen and said: "You want me because I am the master of time. Thanks to that I can save my life, and I can finish you."

I wrote something on my sheet.

"What did you do besides waste time?"

"Azula lost her firebending."

She was going to shoot another jet of fire at me, but nothing came out.

She tried again and again, without success.

"What you did to me?!"

"I was successful."

Now we had to fight hand-to-hand and I stood a chance to win.

We rushed towards each other. The fight would start.


	6. The Fight (6-Final)

**THE FIGHT**

 **(POV Rayan)**

I struck first. It was a pretty powerful punch to Azula's gut. She was thrown back slightly, but she got up, groaning from the blow she received and more furious than before. She was well trained, an athlete in her own right. Then she struck me with a violent kick to the neck, causing me to fall to the ground. I got up with difficulty, but miraculously nothing was broken, not even my glasses.

"You're tough, kid."

Azula said it with a sincerity and style I often find in this character.

She returned to the fight. I parried and struck back. She blocked the attack. The match could last several minutes, but fatigue began to set in. She pinned me against a wall and was going to deal me a blow to the face, one last hit. I was a bit more bloody than her.

Suddenly, Azula looked behind. I realized I was just bait. While I was fighting her, behind us, the others were taken prisoner. Swiftly, she pulled out a knife from her sleeve! She threw the knife at someone. I didn't see who at first because of the black smoke in the distance.

"Argh! My arm!"

There was a cry of pain; the voice seemed familiar . . . Oh shit . . .

"Aang!" I cried along with Katara; at least I thought it was her.

I ran towards the cry, wanting to see what harm Azula had done. Unexpectedly, she managed to shoot a bolt of lightning which sent me over a hundred meters away.

 **(POV Aang)**

 **The Contest Begins**

I woke up in a cage in flames. I was extremely sore all over. I rose slowly, trying to see a little better. I was handcuffed. I could hear cries of rage and pain.

"Unleash me, release me!"

"Ouch!"

"Help !"

"Aang, help!"

I quickly recognized those voices. The first was Toph, then Zuko, Sokka and Katara! I closed my eyes, rubbed them and opened them again. A vision of horror assaulted me. Everything around me was completely charred, my friends were taken prisoner, and I could not help. They were all violently captured. They tried to defend themselves, but they were engulfed in flames and were captured.

Turning, I saw Zuko's mother on the ground. Luckily though, she was just knocked out. A small distance behind the smoke and flames, Azula was fighting a little guy I did not recognize immediately. I didn't have time to figure out who was who. I had to look for a way out when I heard a small voice calling me.

"Aang, it's Katara. We are in the next cage."

That was a great relief. Now...

"Do you have a plan to get us out of here, Katara?"

"Who are you talking to, idiot?!" said the angry beefy soldier responsible for guarding us.

"You better tell me or else."

"If you want to know, I am talking to someone a hundred times smarter than you."

Enraged, he took Katara from the cage and violently struck her face. She knelt on the ground, the right sticky palm of his hand against her face. While she was on the ground he struck Katara another blow, a kick in the face gave. Rage began to engulf me. He threw Katara back in the cage. She coughed up blood and wept with rage.

"You kids have no chance of beating Princess Azula. The one called Rayan is just arrogant."

Rayan, why would you get involved in this situation?

I dropped to the ground. The guard was back, but he was too busy harping that Zuko was unfit to be Fire Lord that I had nothing to . . . shit, let us say, ect.

I whispered, "Katara, I'll pass my arms under the cage through the ground, but first you will have to first steal the keys to my handcuffs from the guard's keychain."

She used her bending and easily retrieved the keys. I moved my hands to the where she could free them.

"Thank you."

As I was pulling my arms back across, a knife pinned me to where I was.

"Argh! My arm!"

The pain was immense, especially since it reopened a barely healed wound. The bleeding was abundant.

"Aang?" cried Katara and Rayan.

Though it had seemed that Azula had lost her powers, she was suddenly able to shoot a lightning bolt at Rayan which sending him flying.

The guard grabbed me by the neck and tossed me at Azula's feet. A large crowd of New Ozai supporters, soldiers, gathered to watch them torture me. I was still too weak to fight. The two of them beat me up. I suffered greatly, coughed and spat up lots of blood.

Some shouted my name while the soldiers took in the spectacle. I heard both: "Die, Avatar!" and "Get up, Aang, arrowhead!"

Ten minutes later, Azula spoke to the crowd and calmed them as I knelt on the floor, hands cuffed behind my back.

"As you know, this child attempted to escape. The Avatar still wants to play hero!"

The "public" jeered me, as if I was no more than an animal.

"What do you say would be a suitable punishment for his actions?"

"Execution!"

"Hanging!"

"Decapitation!"

They happily indulged their hateful hearts, but Azula was not satisfied. Then she had an idea.

"I know just what to do with this insolent boy. Bring me the prisoners!"

They brought my friends, wounded and weakened. They were beaten, their clothes were in tatters. Fear mingled with panic and rage suddenly seized me.

"What will you do to them, Demon?"

"You tried to play hero. You wanted to die, having saved your friends. You are going to die last."

They had planted two swords into the ground. A man made to grab Sokka's sword.

"Bring me the peasant first."

They brought Katara to the structure by her hair then forced her to her knees. The executioner raised his sword and was about to cut Katara's throat!

I could never allow it! I screamed with all the force my lungs could manage: "Azula! Do not touch her! We'll talk!"

She asked the executioner for a little time.

"If you want, let my friends loose and you can kill me."

She thought about it while Katara and the others screamed that I had to stay alive, but it would be better for all.

"You have guts after all. Free them!"

Once freed, Katara ran towards me, crying. The others were disheartened. Her brother tried to calm her.

Once it was settled, Azula laughed at me.

"There is no escape for you. I will take this sword and kill you for good."

It looked like this was it; my life was really over. Then someone jumped Azula, smashing her to the ground.

From on top of the crushed body of this Devil, the figure stood up and said in a recognizable, but a hoarse tone: "It is not yet finished."

Rayan, buddy . . .

 **(POV Rayan)**

 **The Landing**

I was thrown more than a hundred meters from the castle and miraculously landed on a cart filled to the brim with cabbages! I sat up and got down from the cart. Everyone was in a panic and for good reason. You could see the flames from here. The smoke rose more than a hundred meters above the ground. Never had I witnessed such a spectacle. Even in the suburbs we had never had such fires.

I thought to myself that I had nothing but drawings to work with, but suddenly remembered that I had inflicted real pain on Azula. From now on, I had to approach this story, this story of a time Master, as my own story.

Good. Now, I had to form a plan.

"My Cabbages!"

That voice, but of course! The cabbage merchant would help me. I walked up to him and told him my problem.

"Once again, someone is trying to destroy my cabbages."

"Please, I need to find a way to return to the palace."

Suddenly, an idea came to mind.

"What if I paid you for all the cabbages that I have destroyed and for those destroyed by Team Avatar. Would you help me?"

He accepted immediately. Took me in and gave me a cookie, cabbage flavored.

"Cool. Do you have any paper?"

I noticed that my pen was still in my pocket. I had concocted a great plan, but when I took it out there was little ink. Even with the paper, I was out of luck.

"If only..."

"By the way, I found two strange blue bags. They fell on me."

He showed them to me. They were my briefcase and my gym bag!

"They're mime and just what I need!"

I took out my pencil case and found a spare cartridge. I inserted it in my pen. But while I was going to write . . .

"See you later. Azula has regained her powers. There's a limited time."

"How many?"

"I think ten minutes is too short to fight Azula."

"Specify the amount you need."

I took in a deep breath and wrote: "A bicycle appears for me to get to the palace."

A white flash appeared outside. My wish was granted. A beautiful silver mountain bike appeared. I took my bags and thanked the merchant.

"Leave the bags here. Recover them tomorrow."

I nodded, straddled the bike and pedaled as fast as possible. I love speed anyway. I was crossing the city from side to side, dodging obstacles and taking many shortcuts, until I arrive in a slope. The descent allowed me to gain speed, but I hit large stone which sent me flying twenty meters. At any rate, I found the battlefield and someone broke my last moments of flight. I looked, I saw that I had arrived at the right place, at the right time, and on top of the right person.

"It is not yet finished."

Azula got up, stewing.

"You? You! You will regret being born."

She wanted to give me a kick, but I grabbed one of the swords from the ground and used it as a shield. She broke her tibia having broken the sword. I took advantage of the moment, as she writhed in pain, and freed Aang. I cut his handcuffs with Sokka's sword. With his newfound freedom, he rubbed his wrists.

"Thank you, Rayan"

The others came running towards us when the soldiers were distracted because of Azula. Aang and Katara ran towards each other and fell into each other's arms before kissing passionately.

I had the same reaction as Sokka, and said, "Yuck."

I'm like that, that's all. While the others thanked me, a cry of rage rang out.

Azula was enraged, furious to the point where madness overtook the mentality disturbed young adult. She rushed toward me, hoping to fight. I stopped her with a kick to her face and she collapsed to the floor. I left a bad taste in her mouth, and she dealt me sad blows with her feet and sword.

The others had regained some strength after being treated by the healers. Katara led the attack on the soldiers who were captured with earthbending. Azula was on the ground, bloody and suffering. She tried to get up, but collapsed under her injuries. After finishing their business, the GAang came back to where I was.

"Let's finish her, she has it coming to her," said Sokka

Azula was crying real tears. She was still disturbed and didn't want to die here.

"No one deserves to be executed, Sokka. Send her to a Fire Nation prison for a while, but do not kill her."

They were all stunned by my honesty and pity for her.

She was locked in a cell and given care.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

It was in the infirmary, obviously having to receive care like the rest. I had the time to explain my visit with the guru and the powers I have.

After all that, I would not refuse a day off. So I took a walk in the main square. The moon was full and lit up the sky. They saw me and came over.

"With my power, we can do great things."

"We will surely," continued the Avatar.

We gripped shoulders, looked out at the starry ceiling, the scene filled with aspiration.

". . . Change the world," we say in chorus

 _ **THE END, OR THE START ...**_

 _ **TO BE NEXT...**_


End file.
